Et maintenant ?
by Yuminette
Summary: SongFic Spoil GS3 Couple : Diego/Mia et Phoenix/Iris Point de vue Mia et Iris Les "pensées" de deux jeunes femmes qui ne peuvent vivre leur amour comme elles l'entendent.


Une Song Fic sur Diego/Mia et Phoenix/Iris. La chanson « S'il suffisait d'aimer » de Céline Dion. (Quoi ? Démodé ? Meuh non (=^_^=) Je trouvais que ça collait bien avec les couples et tout et tout =D Désolée pour la fin, je sais qu'elle est pas très bien, j'essayerais de remédier à tout cela. ^^

Bah voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =3

**Et maintenant ?  
**

_Je rêve son visage je décline son corps_

_Et puis je l'imagine habitant mon décor_

Toutes les nuits. Depuis leur rencontre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. De rêver de lui. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour cela. Mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Rien que de l'imaginer chez elle, buvant du café, la faisait rougir, lui arrachait un sourire. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux, se jeter dans ses bras puissants mais si réconfortants...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle des pensées si gênantes, si troublantes, si exquises ? Telle était la question qu'elle se posait. Pourquoi rêvait-elle de lui ? Non, en fait, elle savait pourquoi elle rêvait de lui. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas l'admettre. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait s'imaginer dans ses bras ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait penser à la chaleur de ses mains prenant les siennes, son souffle quand il lui murmurait des mots d'amour, ses lèvres si douces...

_J'aurais tant à lui dire si j'avais su parler_

_Comment lui faire lire au fond de mes pensées?_

Tant de fois, elle avait essayé de l'appeler pour tout lui avouer. Tant de fois, elle avait essayé de lui parler seul à seul. Mais cela n'avait rien donné. Les mots étaient restés bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Si seulement, il pouvait voir son désespoir, si seulement il tentait de comprendre les signes qu'elle lui envoyait...

Un jour, peut-être, elle pourrait se révolter. Un jour, peut-être, elle pourrait crier au monde entier son vrai prénom. Ce nom qui lui avait été donné à la naissance et qu'elle aurait aimé l'entendre prononcer. Elle aurait tant aimé entendre sa voix l'appeler « Iris » et non « Dahlia ». Elle aurait tant aimer lui avouer ce secret qui la rongeait...

_Mais comment font ces autres à qui tout réussit?_

_Qu'on me dise mes fautes mes chimères aussi _

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait beau essayer, elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle souffrait énormément depuis l'affaire. Elle souffrait terriblement et elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Il lui avait dit de ne pas pleurer car ce n'était pas finis. Elle était retournée chez elle, la tête baissée, honteuse de ce qui s'était passé. On sonna, elle ouvrit. Lui. Il était venu pour elle, pour voir comment elle allait. Il la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta...

Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Sa soeur s'énervait, il était temps d'accomplir sa mission. Mais après ? Que se passerait-il ? Pourrait-elle rester avec lui ? Aura-t-elle le droit de tout lui dire ? Elle les enviait, eux, ces autres qui pouvaient vivre heureux, qui n'avaient pas besoin de cacher leurs identités....

_Moi j'offrirais mon âme, mon coeur et tout mon temps_

_Mais j'ai beau tout donner, tout n'est pas suffisant_

Doucement, il l'a embrassé, lentement, elle s'est calmée. A présent, sa tête reposait contre son torse. Elle pouvait entendre le coeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle pouvait sentir ses mains qui la caressait. Il l'avait finalement compris, il avait créée une intimité rien que pour eux, pour leur amour. Ainsi, ils pouvaient s'aimer en toute liberté...

Elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Sa soeur avait commit l'irréparable. Elle avait tenté de l'éliminer. Mais elle ne lui avait pas parlé de ce projet, sûrement parce qu'elle savait les sentiments qu'elle ressentait, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle, son double, allait l'empêcher de faire ça, parce qu'elle s'était sentis trahie. Elle s'était donnée corps et âme pour que sa soeur revienne sur le droit chemin, corps et âme pour pouvoir tout lui avouer, à lui. Mais qu'a-t-elle gagné en faisant cela ?...

_S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer_

_Si l'on changeait les choses un peu, rien qu'en aimant donner_

_S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer_

_Je ferais de ce monde un rêve, une éternité_

Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre, lors d'une nuit, après une soirée animée. Ils étaient dans leur petit monde paradisiaque. Ils s'aimaient tendrement et, aux yeux de tous, ils formaient un beau couple. Il lui a demandé sa main. Elle a pleuré et elle a accepté. Mais qui aurait put croire qu'un tel drame allait arriver ?...

En se réveillant, elle se dit que tout était un rêve, une simple illusion de sa part. Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que rien de tout cela n'était vrai, que sa soeur n'avait rien fait et qu'elle pouvait toujours se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait...

_J'ai du sang dans mes songes, un pétale séché_

_Quand des larmes me rongent que d'autres ont versées_

Et maintenant ? Une colère l'animait. Elle venait de perdre l'être aimé à cause d'un démon au visage angélique. Elle venait de perdre son monde idyllique. La vengeance l'habitait. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes mais, cette fois-ci, il ne vint pas la réconforter. Il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Ses larmes tombaient sur le visage de son amant...

Elle sentait comme un goût amer dans sa gorge. Il venait d'être arrêté pour meurtre et sa soeur était le témoin. Que pouvait-elle faire pour l'encourager et l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, sans que sa soeur ne lui lance l'un de ses regards hostiles dont elle avait le secret ? Que pouvait-elle faire à part pleurer ?

_La vie n'est pas étanche, mon île est sous le vent_

_Les portes laissent entrer les cris même en fermant_

Coupable. Son coeur se sentait léger. Enfin, après des mois d'attentes, elle avait put se venger. Enfin, l'être qu'elle méprisait le plus, le démon était démasquée. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il lui revienne. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer...

Que devait-elle faire ? Se réjouir qu'il ne soit pas déclarer coupable ? Ou alors, pleurer ce qui arrivait à sa soeur ? Entre son amour et sa famille, qui devait-elle choisir ?...

_Quand les nuages foncent, présages des malheurs_

_Quelles armes répondent aux pays de nos peurs?_

Il était dans son bureau, la statue du penseur dans la main, prête à être abattue sur sa tête. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais il la rattrapa et la frappa. Elle s'affaissa contre le mur, le sang coulait de sa tête. Ainsi, son heure avait sonné. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, pour Diego. Elle espérait de tout coeur qu'il revienne à lui et qu'il vive heureux...

Cinq ans. Cinq ans étaient passés depuis que sa soeur avait été condamnée. Depuis, elle n'avait plus quitté le temple mais ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers lui, elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Surtout qu'il se trouvait avec elle, dans le temple mais il ne savait pas. Non, malheureusement pour elle, il ne savait toujours pas que « Dahlia », celle qu'il avait aimé pendant huit mois, s'appelait en vrai « Iris »...

_S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer_

_Si l'on changeait les choses un peu, rien qu'en aimant donner_

_S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer_

_Je ferais de ce monde un rêve, une éternité_

Il venait souvent se recueillir sur sa tombe. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence à chaque fois. Enfin, il s'était réveillé. Mais elle ne pourrait pas être dans ses bras, pas avant longtemps. Il s'en voulait, elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, de ne pas faire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas et maintenant, il avait commis un meurtre, il s'était vengé de ce démon au visage angélique. Son protégé l'a démasqué, il était sauvé des ténèbres de son coeur. Et maintenant ?...

_S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer_

_Si l'on pouvait changer les choses et tout recommencer_

_S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer_

_Nous ferions de ce rêve un monde_

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Mais il fallait l'arrêter. Sa soeur, qui n'était plus de ce monde, arrivait encore à commettre des méfaits. Elle avait tant détruit de vie...A commencer par la sienne. Elle a suivis les instructions de l'homme sans bronchée, elle s'était décidée : empêcher sa soeur de faire une sottise, arrêter sa soeur pendant qu'il en était encore temps, c'était, pour elle, se venger. Actuellement, elle se trouvait au centre de détention pour plusieurs année. Mais elle ne regrettait pas, non. Elle avait put tout avouer à l'être aimé. Et maintenant ?...

_S'il suffisait d'aimer_

Oui, et maintenant ?

Avaient-elles encore le droit d'aimer et d'être aimées ?


End file.
